Chokehold Prologue
by Touko Whitelea
Summary: N has gone insane and he doesn't understand what has caused it. All he knows is that he wants Touko back.
1. Prologue

He clenched his jaw and fist. Tears splattered the floor. She was all that wondered through his mind. He saw her in his dreams, he heard her voice, he saw her eyes… It wasn't just a relationship anymore. It was something _much _more. The Pokémon paced back and forth outside his door. Ghetsis was completely insane and he feared that he was becoming that way too. He didn't know how to deal with this feeling. It was something that he didn't feel when he saw his dad doing.

Zorua whimpered and the other Pokémon glanced at it. His ears went back and eyes flicked to the floor. N had locked himself in the broken down throne room and no one had been allowed in the castle even since he had entered this state. The feeling was so pleasurable and he started laughing and didn't know how to quit. If he couldn't find her soon, _it _was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

He packed his things and went out into the stagnant hallways that used to be golden. Zorua and Zoroark followed him from a distance, until he reached the exit. He sensed their presence and turned to them. "Stay here, my friends, I must do this journey on my own. This has burdened me for some time now and I will no longer let it." Tears came to his gray eyes, "Please forgive me…" He ran and left the castle doors open. He ran out of their sight and Zorua tried following him, but he was gone before he reached the top of the way.

Not too far down the road, N looked back. He shook off the tears and clenched his fist. He shoved his fist into his pocket and with a free hand balanced himself. He closed his eyes and saw her face again. It was too much for him to handle. He ran the rest of the way and out of the Elite Four.

He walked for some way and then stopped. Grunts from the Neo Team Plasma were often searching for him. They would never find him. Not as long as he breathed. He ducked low so the grunts wouldn't see him. Not that they would see him anyway. He was too quick, too clever… However, he felt so empty without her by his side.

He didn't care about the girl and boy that came to visit him often. Mei and Kyouhei, he didn't want them coming back anymore. In fact, never wanted anyone else to see him until he found her, she was his main goal right now. He wanted to see her in front of him, not some little kid from a random place in Unova.

He didn't stop until he found a boy that looked familiar; the boy with brown eyes and brown hair, blue coat, red high-tops, gray jeans. The one that he had battled, his brother, but N didn't want him to recognize him.

The Prince of Team Plasma- well at least the old Team Plasma- waited in front of a drink vendor. He didn't have any change in his pocket, so he glanced around for anyone that could lend him fifty cents. Suddenly he spotted the top of someone's cap.

"Hey, you, want to help out the champion?!" He yelled and started to jog to where he saw the cap.

"Dammit," N whispered and started to walk away quickly. Too bad for him, Touya was too quick.

"You must want to leave your champion in thirst! What is your name?!" Touya demanded.

N turned to him, "If you were the champion, you wouldn't be begging for a drink!"

Touya's coffee eyes flicked to the ground and he scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. Hey what's your name?"

"You seriously do not know me after all these years?" N whispered and rolled his gray eyes.

Touya stood there and thought for a minute. He gazed up to N's face and narrowed his eyes. It was on the tip of his tongue… on the very tip… He knew the eyes and the hair, just not the face.

"Nope, sorry, stranger," a drop of sweat trickled down the side of Touya's face.

N huffed and crossed his arms, "Then may I introduce myself?"

"Sure, why not, I love meeting new people!" Touya grinned so wide, his face started to hurt.

"I'm N, your half-brother," N hissed and glared at him.

Touya lifted his finger and put a dumb smile on his face, "Oh yeah, that's where I knew you from… So, how's dumbass?"

"Which 'dumbass' do you speak of," N asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know the one with the long, green hair… acts like someone's pissed in his cornflakes all the time…" Touya scratched his nose.

N gazed at his brother like he was stupid, "You aren't good at remembering names, are you?"

"Not really," Touya admitted nodding.

_You're not that bright either_, N thought to himself and snickered. "Ghetsis, is that the one you're talking about?"

Touya nodded again.

"He's doing alright, I guess. Spending the year in custody…" N said and Touya frowned.

"I hope he gets out soon, I haven't seen him in a long time!" Touya chuckled.

N stood there and shook his head. This kid hadn't changed a bit. But there was something different about him… he made N feel different… Not in a 'love' different, but different. He made him smile for the first time in ages.

"I'm looking for someone that you might know." N smiled, "Her name is Touko White and she disappeared two years ago. Would you perhaps know her?"

Touya turned around and pondered about this. N wasn't too sure if his head was screwed in right… Time seemed to drag by as the brunette thought. Finally, N had turned to walk away, but just as he did, Touya called for him to wait.

"I think I've seen her! She was in Nimbasa City the other day, looking at the prices of clothes! She's got a ponytail and blue eyes with a pink-Pokeball in the center of her white cap, right?!" Touya asked and turned back to him.

"Yeah, that about matches her description," N answered eagerly.

"No, that girl didn't have a cap… She didn't have blue eyes either… But yeah, I've defiantly seen her before…" Touya smiled nervously at him.

N felt disappointed, empty as before… he turned and tear ran down his cheek and dripped off his chin. He started to walk away, before he felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that a hand gripped his shoulder and he glanced back to the boy.

"You look lonely, do you need someone to travel with, because I'm available. I've been alone with my Pokémon and we have been lonely too." Touya suggested, shrugging slightly.

N smiled and then turned his head back to the road. He closed his eyes and saw a glimpse of her. He reopened his eyes again and Touya stood in front of him. N thought of how helpless this boy was and finally decided that he could come with him. He nodded and Touya jumped in the air. His heart raced and he ran down the road, laughing. N chuckled under his breath and started following the brown-haired, immature teen.


End file.
